


Tohru Kunikuda x Reader (Never Let Me Go)

by CanonYasuhiro



Category: Liar Liar (Visual Novels) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gore, Kunikuda Tohru/Reader, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonYasuhiro/pseuds/CanonYasuhiro
Summary: I didn't edit it so I'm sorry if it's a gross fanfiction and badly made. Apologies. Also this is my first story by the way. Tell me if you'd like me to make more of these#





	Tohru Kunikuda x Reader (Never Let Me Go)

You walked with Tohru towards the school in front of you both, a quinte little high school, with nothing serious going on. Well not that you knew of. 

Lately Tohru was greeted by Koshi to watch over another high schooler, Miho. You happily agreed to help him out with watching over her mainly due to you just wanting to help out Koshi who had recently gotten in an accident which he somehow lived through. 

Koshi trusted you and told you about Yakuri and her disgusting actions but begged you not to get involved with her. You promised not to.

You followed after Tohru as he glanced back at you his collar accessory around his neck jingling before looking around the corner towards the orange haired high schooler with a fist full of hair held up high. 

She seemed pretty normal and you wouldn't understand why you and Tohru were being asked to watch for anything suspicious she'd do. Before the thought is gone out of your mind she stops in the middle of a hallway before peering her lime green eyes around, vibrant orange hair fluttering to the movements. 

She shuffles with her forest green hair clips before turning on her heel and towards the corner of the hall Tohru and you his behind, Tohru beginning to sweat heavily glancing towards to the floor. 

"Hey!! You!!!" She walked to the corner quickly before Tohru pushed you and started whispering about leaving. You nodded nervously and looked back before disappearing down the hall before hearing one last. "I'm talking to you!" 

You tried to listen from the distance but you couldn't make any other words out so you decided to head to the Occult room and wait for Tohru. 

After a couple long minutes he came back and apologized that if she saw you that you would be in deep trouble. 

"It's alright Tohru as long as it's to help Koshi out I'll happily get involved." You exclaimed holding onto his pale hands looking into his one pastel eye. Tohru smiled for a second before cursing the name that left your lips. 

Why couldn't you do something like that for him?

"That's really nice of you (Y/N)... But I'm going to go and visit a teacher real quick to discuss something.." Tohru told resting a hand on his cheek looking at (Y/N) lovingly for a moment before looking towards the door. "Please.. Even if someone asks to be let in don't let them know you're in here." 

Tohru let out a shaky sigh as you nodded confirming you'd do what he'd ask of you. "Thanks.. See you in a couple minutes (Y/N)." He muttered, opening his mouth a jar and sliding the door open leaving. 

"Hey it's me Assisstant School President, open up~." A high voice hummed as they knocked on the doors as (Y/N) just ignored them like Tohru asked them to do. "C'mon Tohru I now you're in there!" The voice you recognized to be Miho's but you still ignored it hoping she'd go away. "I'm coming in anyways!~"

Miho opened the door stepping in seeing Tohru not there but (Y/N) instead. She had heard about (Y/N) before, about how she would hang out with Tanaka and Kunikuba. 

(Y/N) tried to look surprised. "Miho? What are you doing here? I didn't hear you come in." Miho's face darkened as she had her arm bended to the knife in her back hand. "Hey (L/N) was it? Do you know where Kunikuba is?" 

"Tohru? He left awhile ago for something.. Why are you-" You were cut off before Miho placed a knife up to your cheek pressing it faintly to the flesh. 

"Formalites for Kunikaba? Than that means you must know Tanaka personally as well!" She smiled her lips curling up evilly. "Say do me a favor if you call Tanaka over here maybe, maybbbbe I'll consider letting you live." You glanced back and forth to the knife as you felt a burning sensation in your thraot and nose as tears welled up. 

"I...I" 

"You would'nt want you pitiful life to go to waste huh? This is the apitimy of mercy!" She slides the knife tip to your throat. You were sure that Koshi could fend off such a measly girl, but you had no idea you were wrapped around her finger. 

You nodded curtly and meekly pulling your phone out of your pocket and spoke into the speaker. Koshi answered eagerly and you carefully explained how you'd needed him over here in the Occult Club now. He seems worried at your tone but then Miho holds the knife closer to your throat you nervously reassured him that you're alright and wish for him to just come quick.

"There.. That wasn't so hard was it?" Miho muttered sweetly digging the knife deeper drawing a slight tone of crimson red liquid to the knife and down your skin. 

You prayed silently that either Tohru or Koshi would arrive to save you from this crazed bitch.

But you also hoped that the pink haired male didn't show up no matter how much you didn't want to die. 

Koshi of course against your unspoken wishes came tumbling into the occult club seeing only Miho and (Y/N). 

"Finally.. Tanaka we have to talk about the bodies. The bodies I know you stole from the burial site." Miho pressed Koshi pressing the bloody knife to (Y/N)'s already scarred neck.

His eyes tensed and the mood instantly collapsed as (Y/N) felt conflicted. 

"Koshi what bodies is she-" You were cut off by Miho squeezing your shoulders and yelling in your ear.

"Be quiet! This is Tanaka's and my problem not yours you clowny skank!" Miho insulted as Koshi's eyes widened. 

"D-d-don't talk to her like that! And while I'm at it get off of her! If she's not involved with our business than let her go." He said. 

"Then tell me where you put the bodies." Miho smiled awaiting his answer. He closed his eyes. 

'I'm sorry (Y/N)... I did something really bad by getting you involved.' Koshi thought turning to Miho.

"Sorry Miho but I won't tell you."

"That's...really disappointing Tanaka.. Why can't you just give me a fucking hint?" She asked glaring at him keeping the knife to your throat but it seemed to dig in more than a couple second ago. 

Your breath quickened and you felt kind of... betrayed sure he didn't know about your crush on himself ever since he had come back from the hospital but it hurt to know he wouldn't confess for your sake. 

"I'm not going to tell you anything about her.." Koshi explained slipping up a clue of who it was. That's when your heart sharded at knowing that he'd choose another girl over you. Tears began to colliding down your cheeks.

He noticed before looking up at Miho's smirk.   
"Hoho! A girl huh? Look you even made (L/N) cry. I bet you rejected her poor poor heart without you even knowing how insensitive you were being in the first place!" His eyes darkened as he starred into your eyes as you avoided eye contact with him.

"Well I see where this is going said goodbye to (L/-" Miho was cut off when a knife plunged through her stomach before quickly being tugged out from her flesh and fabric.

"Why would I allow that..?" Tohru whispered under his breath as she collapsed to the floor blood dripping from her new wound. (Y/N) stumbled back into Koshi's arms him wrapping tight arms around (Y/N) as more tears slipped from her eyes onto Koshi's uniform. 

Tohru repeatedly stabbed the glasses clad girl in the chest before her breath stopped seeming to go. Tohru looked up feeling his own eyes welled up with tears with you in Koshi's arms. 

"Not only did I have to kill someone who was hurting (Y/N) but I have to kill one of my best friends? How truly unfortunate..." Tohru sighed as both yours and Koshi's eyes widened. 

"W-wait Tohru don't do this!" You shrieked before Tohru ripped you and Koshi apart throwing your weak body to the side as he took no second thoughts before stabbing Koshi in the chest just like Miho, shoving his wounded body to the hard floor.

You scrambled to your feet and tried to hold back Tohru's hand before he jerked you off of him and stabbed Koshi in the chest once again. The blood sprayed on your entire body as well as Tohru as you sobbed and held onto your dead crush's arm. 

"Tohru h-how could you? This must be a dream right? Right?!?" You screamed in denial but knew it wasn't the case feeling the warm blood turn cold on your clothing and skin. Tohru sighed one more time before letting the knife fall out of his pale but now bloody red hands.

"I couldn't stand the jealousy (Y/N), but why aren't you grateful to me? He chose some girl over you. I'm the only one who could truly love you. More than he ever could." Tohru explained crawling over to your sitting form. He gently cupped your cheeks before licking the tears off your face. The blood and salty liquid crudly mixed together on his tongue as he embraced you tightly.

His lavender grey hair was clotted with blood and his eyes craved the even tiniest of glances from your body.

He never wanted to let go.

And he never would.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit it so I'm sorry if it's a gross fanfiction and badly made. Apologies. Also this is my first story by the way. Tell me if you'd like me to make more of these#


End file.
